The overall objectives of this project are to examine the development and nature of mechanisms underlying the arthropathy observed in association with rubella immunization in man. It is also hoped to learn whether natural or vaccine induced rubella virus infection contributes in any way to the severity and the pathogenesis of juvenile rheumatoid arthritis.